fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Buena Vista
Buena Vista (also known as The Enchanted Forest) is a part animated part live action comedy-drama musical series. It is directed by Tristar Lego and Columbia Lego who owned a studio called The Magical World of Disney. The Buena Vista series debuted in 2010 and concluded in 2018. Buena Vista tells tales about the animals of The Enchanted Forest (a forest that took place somewhere in England). Season 1 *Pooh and An American Tail (2010) *Fievel in The 100 Acre Wood (2011) *The Grand Adventure (2011) *The Tom and Jerry Story (2013) *The Rescuers and The Secret of NIMH (2013) Season 2 *The Mice On The Farm (2014) *The Little Fox On The Run (2015) *The Fraggle Rock Story (2016) *Sherwood Forest (2016) *Marian and Tod (2017) Season 3 *The Rescue of Spike (2017) *A New Home (2018) *The Hunt and The Showdown (2018) *Meet The Fraggles (2018) *The Road Trip (2018) *The Little Pony of Buena Vista (2018) *Green Ranger Power (2018) *The Pony and The Dragon (2018) *The Enchanted Forest (2018) *The Animals of The Enchanted Forest (2018) *The Rise of Scar (2018) *Showdown in The Forest (2018) Triva *The Buena Vista series is celebrated by fans of all ages. Because of the stories - some delightful characters and lots of musical numbers. *Most of the Buena Vista stories are about friendship and romance. *The soundtrack for the Buena Vista series is composed by The Various Artists. *The Buena Vista Novel is based on the series with the same name. But it has a few differences. The novel follows the adventures of Twilight Sparkle and Spike as they face the dangers of The Enchanted Forest. Cast *Emma Watson as Miss Bianca - the main protagonist of Season 1. She is best friends with Mrs. Brisby. After Ratigan's defeat - Bianca was later married to Bernard. *Mandy Moore as Vixey - the main protagonist of Season 2. She was best friends with Aleu. *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle - the main protagonist of Season 3. She debuted in Season 2. Twilight served as the adopted owner of Spike the Dragon. In Season 3 - She fell in love with Flash Sentry. *Brian Blessed as Professor Ratigan - the main antagonist of Season 1. He was Bernard's nemesis. *Jonathan Freeman as Foulfellow - the main antagonist of Season 2. He was Vixey's uncle and Tod's nemesis. *Cathy Weseluck as Spike - a baby dragon who is Twilight Sparkle's adopted pet and best friend. *Adam Driver as Tod - a fox who is the son of Maid Marian and Robin Hood. He debuted in Season 2 as Vixey's beau and later husband. Tod returned in the Season 3 episode The Road Trip as the main antagonist. He used to be friends with Twilight Sparkle. *Jim Cummings as Bagheera - a wise panther who is best friends with Baloo the Bear. He is also friends with Bernard. *Luke Evans as Scar - a menacing lion who is Mufasa's brother Simba's uncle and Kiara's great uncle. He used to be friends with Bagheera. Scar is also Kiara's nemesis. Scar debuted in Season 2 and later returned in Season 3 as the main antagonist. *Kate Soucie as Maid Marian - a vixen who at first lived in Nottingham. She lived in the forest after she was married to Robin Hood. In Season 2 - Marian goes undercover as a super heroine called Wonder Fox as she tries to prevent evil forces from taking over The Enchanted Forest. But Marian retired after her costume malfunctioned. Marian was married to Robin and they later gave birth to their son Tod. *Lacey Chabert as Aleu - a wolf-dog who is Vixey's sidekick and best friend. See also *List of Buena Vista Episodes *Twilight Sparkle (Buena Vista) *Scar (Buena Vista) *Tod (Buena Vista) *The Thief (Buena Vista) *Buena Vista (Original Soundtrack) *The Road Trip *Bagheera (Buena Vista) *List of Buena Vista Villains *List of Buena Vista Characters *Buena Vista (Reboot) *The Buena Vista Novel *The Enchanted Forest Category:Shows Category:Films Category:Musical Films Category:Family Films Category:2010 Debuts Category:2018 Endings Category:Films about Animals Category:Fantasy Films